Bea & Ben Bergmann: das Leben danach
by Gelireth
Summary: Wie geht es nach Folge 234 weiter? Da das Ende dieser tollen Soap leider viel zu schnell und zu unbefriedigend mit zu zahlreichen ungelösten Konflikten zu Ende ging, möchte ich an dieser Stelle die Liebes- oder vielmehr Lebensgeschichte der Bergmanns erzählen. Sie konzentriert sich auf das Paar, alle anderen Charaktere sind nur Hintergrund. Es wird stellenweise sehr sexy! ;-)
1. Luzi: 15 Juli 2011

**Da die Sommerferien in Nordrhein-Westfalen 2011 am 25. Juli anfingen, habe ich das Schulfest (das in der Ausstrahlung erst im September kam) vorgezogen und auf den 15. Juli (Freitag) gelegt. Es ist die letzte Woche vor den Ferien. **

* * *

„_Ich hab dir und Frank den Arsch gerettet, nachdem du einfach abgehauen bist. Du schuldest mir was! – Caro."_

Ich verdrehe die Augen und packe das Handy wieder weg. Im Augenblick habe ich wirklich andere Sorgen.

Timo fängt meinen Blick auf. „Alles klar?" fragt er. Es hat etwas gedauert, bis er richtig wach war, aber jetzt sieht er mich so klar und auf seine eigene Art an, dass mir ganz warm wird. Ich nicke schnell. „Ja, nur Caro. Sie wollte mich nur in aller Freundlichkeit daraufhin weisen, dass sie was gut bei mir hat wegen dem verpatzen Videodreh."

„Luzi, du hättest wirklich nicht.."

„Doch, natürlich Timo." unterbreche ich ihn schnell. „Du bist mir wichtiger als andere. Thema erledigt."

Schon das zweite Mal steht ihm das schlechte Gewissen ins Gesicht geschrieben und ich nehme seine Hand. „Das ist ok. Wirklich, Timo. Wenn Bodo früher mit der Sprache rausgerückt wäre, dass du das doch mit der OP durchziehst…dann hätte ich den Dreh auch ganz platzen lassen."

Timo grinst. „Mit Bodo muss ich echt ein ernstes Wort reden." Er kräuselt die Lippen und verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Die Schwester hat mir übrigens erzählt, dass du dich als meine Verlobte ausgegeben hast."

„Oh Gott." Verlegen werde ich ein bisschen rot. „Wann denn?"

„Als du vorhin mal kurz draußen warst."

„Naja," gebe ich zu. „ich dachte, die lassen mich nicht zu dir, wenn ich nicht zur Familie gehöre."

Timo drückt meine Hand. „Süß von dir, dass du dir solche Sorgen gemacht hast."

Ich mustere ihn ernst. „Wieso eigentlich, Timo? Ich meine, du weißt doch, dass es mir egal ist, ob du im Rollstuhl sitzt."

Er seufzt. „Ich hab dich mit Johnny beim Tanzen gesehen. Wie du gelacht und gestrahlt hast."

„Johnny ist schwul." werfe ich schnell ein, doch Timo winkt ab. „Ist doch egal. Es geht darum, dass ich die nie so herumwirbeln könnte. Und ich dachte…" er zuckt mit seiner typischen Art mit den Achseln, „wenn es auch nur eine kleine Chance gibt, dass ich durch die OP mit dir mithalten kann, dann ist es das wert." Er lässt die Schultern sinken.

Ich schüttle ungläubig den Kopf darüber, dass er noch immer nicht begreift, wie wichtig er mir ist. „Timo, du wirst immer mit mir mithalten."

Er lächelt. „Ich weiß, dass du das ehrlich meinst, aber ich habe in letzter Zeit immer öfter gemerkt, dass du dich in ganz anderen Welten bewegst." Er gebiert mir, ihn ausreden zu lassen, als ich den Mund in Protest öffnen will. „Ich will nicht, dass du mit mir einen Anker in dein neues, aufregendes Leben als professionelle Sängerin mitnimmst. Aber verlieren wollte ich dich auch nicht." Er streicht mir über die Wange. „Also habe ich eben alles auf eine Karte gesetzt."

Wir fahren auseinander, als es jäh an der Tür klopft. Timo blickt mich zerknirscht an und sagt dann laut: „Herein!"

Zuerst erscheint Bodo, der uns mit einem verlegenen Lächeln begrüßt. Dann tauchen auch die Köpfe von Emma und Jenny auf. Sie tragen alle gelbe STAG-Shirts. Meine Freude, sie zu sehen, wird gedämpft, als auch Ben das Zimmer betritt.

Timo breitet strahlend die Arme aus. „Hey!" Emma und Jenny umarmen ihn.

„Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht." gibt Emma zu. Als Timo und Bodo sich die Hand geben, verzieht Bodo das Gesicht. „Mach das nie wieder, Mann. Mir verheimlichen, dass du sowas gefährliches vorhast." Er geht zurück und lässt Ben durch. „Das war echt nicht ok." Timo versucht es mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. „Tut mir leid, aber es ging nicht anders." Er grinst zu Ben und schlägt in seine offene Hand ein. „Siehst gut aus." sagt Ben und zieht sich dann ans Fußende des Bettes zurück.

„Und?" fragt Emma.

„Wie geht's dir? Was haben die Ärzte gesagt?" will Jenny wissen.

Timo lächelt und hebt die Arme. „Die OP verlief ganz gut. Die Ärzte konnten wohl einiges richten, aber jetzt müssen wir erst einmal ein paar Tage abwarten, bis die Nerven sich erholt haben."

„Und es besteht die Chance, dass du wieder laufen kannst?" fragt Ben. Timo nickt und strahlt. „Die Frage ist nur noch, in ein paar Wochen oder Monaten." Er wird etwas ernster. „Ich muss natürlich nochmal in die Reha, aber…" Er unterstreicht seine Worte mit einer zuversichtlichen Miene. „..es sieht so aus, dass ich nicht nur laufen, sondern vielleicht sogar bald wieder tanzen kann."

Es folgen diverse Glückwünsche und freudige Worte. Ben wirft mir ein vorsichtiges Lächeln zu. Ich erwidere es im Ansatz, aber es wird eher ein Nicken. Er wirkt, als sei ihm plötzlich was eingefallen und obwohl er mit den anderen grinst, hat sich etwas eingeschlichen, von dem ich ahne, dass es mir nicht gefallen wird.

„In Luzis nächstem Video werde ich also vielleicht schon mitmachen." Er grinst mich an und ich lächle zurück, überspiele das Unbehagen, das Bens Anwesenheit in mir hervorruft. Timo wendet sich an Ben. „Und deiner Lieblingslehrerin kannst du sagen, dass ich nächstes Jahr in der STAG ganz vorne mittanzen werde." Ben's Gesichtsausdruck wird verlegen-glücklich und als ich den Blickwechsel zwischen Emma und Jenny bemerke, wird meine Ahnung zu einer Vermutung.

Timo blickt verwirrt in die Runde und versucht das Kichern der Mädchen und die Blicke zu interpretieren, die die beiden und auch Bodo Ben zuwerfen. „Sags ihm!" platzt Emma heraus und wird dabei ganz kieksig. Ben lacht leise, aber zögert kurz und als er mich entschuldigend ansieht, weiß ich bereits was kommt, bevor er es ausspricht. „Bea und ich… Wir sind jetzt offiziell zusammen."

Ich bin es gewesen, die mit Ben Schluss gemacht hat, bevor wir überhaupt zusammen waren. Und nach allem, was er getan hat, sollte es mir herzlich egal sein. Aber ich spüre dennoch einen tiefen Stich.

Bens seliger Gesichtsausdruck flackert, als er meinen Blick bemerkt. Ich wende mich schnell ab. Zum Glück hat es sonst keiner bemerkt. Timo starrt ihn mit offenem Mund an und in seiner Miene wechseln sich Unglauben und Neugier ab. „Ohne Scheiß jetzt?" hakt er weiter. „Du und… Frau Vogel?"

Emma kann es auch kaum fassen. Sie grinst ihr breitestes Emma-Grinsen und kann kaum stillstehen. „Sie haben sich geküsst! Mitten auf dem Schulhof! Vor allen Schülern, den Lehrern, den Eltern… einfach allen!" Die Worte purzeln schnell und abgehackt aus ihr heraus. „Jap, und die Stimmung war so romantisch, dass auch andere Paare angefangen haben, sich zu küssen." fügt Jenny lächelnd hinzu und blickt dann demonstrativ zu Bodo. Timo folgt ihrem Blick und hebt erwartungsvoll die Brauen. „Lara und ich… es hat gefunkt." Bodo lächelt schüchtern. Timo streckt die Hand aus und Bodo schlägt ein. „Glückwunsch, Alter!"

„Danke."

Bens und mein Blick treffen sich. Ich sehe schnell wieder weg, fühle mich seltsam durcheinander.

„Ich geh dann mal wieder." sagt Ben und will sich zum Gehen wenden. „Ich wollte nur mal Hallo sagen und schauen, wie es dir geht."

„Halt, halt, halt!" sagen Timo und Emma im Chor.

„Was?" Ben fühlt sich unwohl meinetwegen.

Jenny zuckt mit den Achseln. „Na, wir wollen sie hören. Eure Geschichte." erklärt sie ruhig. Ben mustert mich kurz, aber gibt dann nach. „Das ist aber eine längere."

Timo hebt die Achseln. „Pf, also ich hab Zeit."

Jenny nickt, nachdem sie sich lautlos mit Emma verständigt hat. „Wir auch."

„Erzähl schon." fordert Bodo ihn auf. „Ich meine, ich hab schon immer mitgekriegt, dass die Stimmung zwischen euch so komisch war in der AG." Die Mädchen und Timo blicken ihn überrascht an. „Ist euch das echt nicht aufgefallen?" fragt Bodo erstaunt. „Ich meine, uns lächelt Frau Vogel doch immer ganz offen an und ist so total locker und so." Er sieht uns einen nach dem anderen an und sucht nach Anzeichen von Bestätigung. „Aber wenn Ben da war, dann war sie so angespannt. Entweder hat sie dich lange angeguckt," Er wendet sich an Ben, „oder es vermieden. Sie wurde so leicht nervös und hat sich aus dem Konzept bringen lassen – vor allem, wenn du dich mehr eingebracht hast."

Ben lächelt schelmisch und Bodo fährt fort. „Ich hab dann von dem Stalking-Gerücht gehört und dachte, es sei deswegen."

„Naja, deine Hartnäckigkeit scheint sich ja gelohnt zu haben." stellt Timo fest.

Ben seufzt und lehnt sich nach vorne gebeugt auf das Fußende vom Bett. „Das mit dem Stalking hab ich damals nur behauptet, um Beas Haut zu retten. Als unsere Affäre beinah aufgeflogen wäre."

„Wie jetzt?" fragt Emma und runzelt die Stirn. „Ihr wart da schon zusammen? Aber ich dachte, … ich meine, was war denn dann mit dem Heisig?" Die arme scheint nun vollkommen durcheinander und auch Timo und Jenny können sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Ben zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich sag ja, lange Geschichte. Aber um es kurz zu halten: Bea und ich haben uns außerhalb der Schule kennengelernt." Er lächelt bei der Erinnerung. „Genauer gesagt, eine Nacht, bevor wir beide unseren ersten Tag an der Pestalozzi hatten."

„Das heißt," fragt Timo, „ihr…hattet Sex und habt dann erst von dem Schüler-Lehrer-Ding erfahren?" Ben nickt. „War natürlich ne blöde Situation. Ich hab mich dann ziemlich schnell in sie verknallt, aber sie hat mir klar gemacht, dass das nicht geht und sie die Sache als einmaligen Ausrutscher abhaken will."

„Was du aber nicht zugelassen hast." vermutet Emma. Ben schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich hab gemerkt, dass sie mich auch gut fand, also bin ich dran geblieben. Und sie hat sich auch drauf eingelassen, aber es war immer ein einziges hin und her. Irgendwann wollte sie deswegen unter anderem die Schule verlassen."

„Ich erinnere mich." meint Emma. Sie hat sich mittlerweile auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und Jenny auf ihren Schoß gezogen. „Und jetzt versteh ich auch, was der Schwanzvergleich mit dem Heisig sollte." Als Jenny und Bodo sie verständnislos angucken, winkt sie ab. „Später. Erzähl weiter."

Ben lächelt, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck zeugt dennoch vor dem unangenehmen Part der Geschichte. „Sie hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen, sie in Ruhe zu lassen, damit sie an der Schule bleiben kann. Das mit der Lohmann und deren Schwester ging ihr eh schon ziemlich an die Nieren und da konnte sie meine ständigen Annährungsversuche nicht auch noch gebrauchen. Und mir war klar, was sie für mich empfindet, sonst hätte sie mich nicht so auf Abstand gehalten."

„Und sie zumindest jeden Tag zu sehen," fügt Timo nachdenklich hinzu „wenn auch nur von weitem, war besser…" „..als sie ganz gehen zu lassen, ja." beendet Ben den Satz. „Und dann sind wir wirklich erstmal auf Distanz gegangen. Bea war dann auch mit Michael zusammen und ich hab mir eben auch Ablenkung gesucht."

Ich weiß, dass der letzte Satz nicht auf mich bezogen war, sondern auf Caro. Dennoch kann ich nicht verhindern, dass sich in mir ein Klumpen von Ärger und verletztem Stolz bildet. Es tut weh.

Ben ist in seine Erzählung vertieft und bemerkt es nicht. Er lächelt vor sich hin. „Aber die ganze Zeit hat das mit den Gefühlen zwischen uns nie aufgehört – es ist sogar immer weiter gewachsen. Da waren diese vielen kleinen Momente…Gespräche und Situationen." Er scheint sie im Geiste nochmal durchzugehen und es dauert eine Sekunde, bevor er weitererzählt. Ich bin mir langsam nicht mehr sicher, ob ich es noch hören will. Ich habe mich so weit wie möglich auf meinen Stuhl nach hinten verzogen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Ben wirft einen kurzen Blick in die Runde. „Die ganze Zeit über haben wir einfach nie aufgehört, für einander da zu sein. Als das mit Caro und dem Baby war….mit Franziska Lohmann…als Michael sie mit seiner Ex betrogen hat…das mit dem Unfall…" Er atmet tief durch und sieht Timo an. „Sie war die erste, der ich davon erzählen konnte. Erst danach hatte ich genug Mut, um zur Polizei zu gehen und mich zu stellen. Ohne sie hätte ich das niemals durchgehalten."

Es herrscht Schweigen für einen Moment, dann ergreift Timo das Wort. „Der Heisig hat sie echt mit der Schmidt-Heisig betrogen?" Ben nimmt dankbar seinen Themawechsel an. „Ja, unfassbar oder? Ich hätte ihm am liebsten eine dafür reingehauen, dass er Bea so hintergangen hat. Sie hat sich von ihm getrennt, aber erst als sie aufgehört hatte, sich selbst zu belügen."

„Inwiefern?" fragt Jenny.

Ben zuckt mit den Schultern. „Naja, ich will gar nicht sagen, dass Michael ihr nichts bedeutet hat, aber sie war nicht so verletzt, wie man es sein sollte, wenn man wirklich verliebt ist und dann betrogen wird."

„Und dann habt ihr wieder was mitnander angefangen?" schließt Timo. Ben nickt, schüttelt dann doch den Kopf. „Wir waren wieder da, wo wir angefangen hatten." Er löst sich vom Fußende und die Frustration in der Erinnerung spiegelt sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Schüler – Lehrerin… immer noch verboten! Aber…" er lächelt glücklich, „wir konnten einander einfach nicht mehr fernbleiben. Und für ein paar…_süße_ Wochen dachten wir, niemand kann uns was. Wir haben uns heimlich getroffen, aber waren leider nicht vorsichtig genug. Ihr eifersüchtiger Ex, seine Ex und mein Vater… Die Zahl der Leute, die uns erpresst haben, wurde zu viel, so wie das, was auf dem Spiel stand und wir mussten uns doch wieder trennen."

„War das der Grund, warum du abgehauen bist?" fragte Jenny. „Ich meine, ich war so mit mir selbst beschäftigt, dass ich das erst erfahren habe, als Ronny überall rumerzählt hat, dass du dich nach Australien abgesetzt hättest…"

Ben fährt plötzlich hoch. „Ronny?"

Jenny zuckt mit den Achseln. „Ja, wusstest du das nicht?"

Ben scheint plötzlich was klar zu werden. Seine Lippen kräuseln sich in sich aufstauender Wut.

„Wo warst du denn wirklich?" fragt sie weiter.

Ben atmet durch und scheint Ronny erstmal bei Seite zu schieben. „Das wird jetzt ganz schön heftig klingen und wahrscheinlich werdet ich mir auch gar nicht glauben, aber…" Er holt tief Luft. „Ich bin von so ein paar Bikern entführt und festgehalten worden."

„Was?" Timo starrt Ben entsetzt an, Jenny und Emma saugen scharf die Luft ein und Bodo sieht aus, als hätte er einen Schlaganfall. Ich richte mich geschockt auf und vergesse einen Moment mein Unbehagen. „Entführt?"

Ben nickt. „Die haben meinen Vater erpresst. Und wenn Bea mich nicht gerettet hätte, läge ich jetzt am Grund vom Rhein."

„Deine Liebste kam, um dich zu retten?" hakt Jenny in einem Singsang nach, aus dem ein wenig liebevoll gemeinter Spott mitschwingt.

Ben lacht. „Ja, ich weiß. Das klingt bescheuert. Aber es war wirklich so." Er lächelt über die neugierigen Blicke. „Sie hat wohl einen Hinweis mit meinem Aufenthaltsort bekommen. Sie hat mich gefunden und wir sind zusammen abgehauen." Er schüttelt sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „War ganz schön knapp."

„Was war das für ein Hinweis?" will Emma wissen.

Ben zuckt mit den Schultern. „Irgendein Zettel. Bea ist gerade bei der Polizei, um eine Aussage zu machen. Da wollte ich auch gleich nochmal hin."

„Wow. Heftige Geschichte." murmelt Timo.

„Nach so einem Erlebnis würde ich meine Liebe auch nicht mehr verstecken wollen." gibt Emma zu. „Ich meine, wenn jemand weiß, wie sich eine heimliche Beziehung anfühlt," sie lächelt Jenny an, „dann wir." Ben zwinkert ihr zu. Emma wendet sich an Timo. „Du warst es, der mir damals auch klar gemacht hat, dass es wichtig ist, zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen."

Timo zieht erstaunt die Augenbrauen nach oben und nickt dann aber grinsend. „Gern geschehen."

„Aber dass wir das mit euch nicht schon früher gemerkt haben…?" fragt sich Emma nachdenklich. „Das war schon eine ziemliche Überraschung."

„Hm," macht Jenny, „mir ist eigentlich so einiges klar geworden, als du auf den Schulhof gekommen bist und Frau Vogel dich so angesehen hat."

Emma runzelt die Stirn. „Was denn?"

Jenny zuckt mit den Schultern und wendet sich an Ben. „Na, warum du zum Beispiel immer so geheimnisvoll warst, wenn du mich um Rat gefragt hast. Da gab es offensichtlich eine Frau, die dir ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht hat, aber warst immer sehr theoretisch und vorsichtig mit deinen Formulierungen. Aber jetzt… es macht Sinn." Sie lächelt Ben zu. „Ihr macht Sinn."

Ben strahlt glücklich und hebt hilflos die Achseln. „Was soll ich sagen? Sie ist meine Traumfrau. Sie wars von Anfang an und wird es immer sein: die eine, mit der ich zusammen sein will. Die Frau, die ich liebe wie wahnsinnig."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst." Jenny gibt Emma einen kleinen Kuss.

Mit ist endgültig schlecht.

„Entschuldigt mich." Ich stehe schnell auf und gehe hinaus, ohne noch jemanden anzusehen. „Luzi?" ruft Timo noch besorgt nach mir. Ich entferne mich, so schnell ich kann, von diesem Zimmer und von Ben.


	2. Ben: 15 Juli 2011

Scheiße. Ich unsensibles Arschloch.

Luzi stürmt zu Tür raus und lässt Emma, Jenny und Bodo mit ratlosem Blick zurück. Timo ruft noch nach ihr, aber Luzi ist schon aus der Tür. Ich wechsle einen Blick mit Timo und ich kann sehen, wie es bei ihm klickt.

„Meine Schuld." Ich hebe die Hände und wende mich zum Gehen. „Ich seh nach ihr."

Als ich auf den Flur trete, sehe ich Luzi noch um die Ecke verschwinden und renne ihr nach. Ich folge ihr in den kleinen Hofgarten des Krankenhauses. Sie steht mit dem Rücken zu mir und wendet sich nicht um, während ich langsam auf sie zu und dann um sie herumgehe. Sie starrt mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf den Boden. Als ich sie an der Schulter berühre, schüttelt sie mich jäh ab und blickt mich mit blitzenden Augen an. „Lass mich, Ben."

„Luzi, bitte rede mit mir.."

„Ich sagte, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen." schleudert sie mir sauer entgegen. „Es gibt nichts zu reden." Sie deutet in die Richtung von Timos Krankenzimmer. „Du hast doch alles gesagt."

„Luzi, ich wollte nicht…." setze ich an. Ich finde kaum Worte. Die Situation ist so verfahren. „Es tut mir leid…"

„Was tut dir leid?" unterbricht sie mich. „Dass ich eine _Ablenkung_ für dich war?" Sie zittert bei dem Wort regelrecht. „Oder dass du es mir unter die Nase gerieben hast? Oder, dass du mich auch noch vor den anderen zur Lachnummer gemacht hast?"

„Scheiße, Luzi…" Ich und mein Mundwerk. Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen. „Dich hatte ich damit nicht gemeint."

Luzi schüttelt den Kopf. „Du meinst es nie so, aber trotzdem ist immer irgendjemand verletzt. Ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf deine Entschuldigungen!" Als ich auf sie zugehen will, weicht sie zurück. „Lass es." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselt von wütend zu resigniert. „Ist jetzt eh egal." Ich halte sie bei den Schultern fest und sehe ihr fest in die Augen. „Ist es nicht. Du bist mir wichtig, Luzi." Sie will mich wieder abschütteln, aber das lasse ich nicht zu. „Du bist die letzte, der ich wehtun wollte."

Ihre Wut lodert wieder auf und sie stößt mich grob von sich. „Das hast du aber! Und ganz ehrlich…" Sie schüttelt mit ungläubiger Miene den Kopf und beginnt hin und her zu laufen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso es mich überhaupt noch kümmert. Nach all der Scheiße sollte es mir mittlerweile echt egal sein, was du tust oder mit wem du ins Bett gehst."

Sie wird ein wenig ruhiger und bleibt vor mir stehen. „Ich verstehe es nicht." Mit Bestürzung muss ich feststellen, dass sie zu weinen begonnen hat, doch ich rühre mich nicht und lasse sie weiter reden. „Ich hab mich so auf Timo konzentriert die letzten Tage. Seit er wieder da ist, wollte ich nur, dass es zwischen uns wieder so wird wie früher. Vor dem Unfall und Raumzeit." Sie wischt sich über die Wange und lässt die Schultern sinken. „Bevor es so scheißkompliziert wurde."

Ich zögere kurz. „Man kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen, so sehr man sich das auch wünscht." sage ich dann leise. Luzi wischt sich über die andere Wange und sieht mich an. Ich ziehe die Schultern nach oben. „Niemand weiß das mehr als ich."

Luzi lässt sich auf eine Bank sinken. „Ich liebe Timo und ich will mit ihm zusammen sein." sagt sie langsam. „Und obwohl ich weiß, dass ich nur der Trostpreis war, bringst du mich durcheinander…" Ich seufze und setze mich neben sie. „Du warst kein Trostpreis, Luzi. Das was ich damals in der Kirche gesagt hatte,… das war ernst gemeint."

Sie wirft mir einen skeptischen Seitenblick zu und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Selbst wenn…wir hätten sowieso keinen Sinn gemacht. Wenn ich von Anfang an von deiner Rolle bei dem Unfall gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich dir auch nie diese lächerliche Liebeserklärung gemacht."

„Sie war nicht lächerlich.."

„Aber du hast sie auch nicht erwidert. Jetzt weiß ich immerhin, wieso."

Ich stehe auf und gehe vor ihr auf die Hocke, damit sie mich direkt ansieht. „Du hast Recht. Ich bin nie von Bea losgekommen, aber in dem Augenblick ging mein Leben den Bach runter." Ich nehme ihre Hände. „Und ich wollte dich nicht auch noch runter ziehen." Luzi zuckt nur skeptisch mit den Schultern und zieht ihre Hände zurück. „Mir war klar, dass du mir nie verzeihen würdest, was ich Timo angetan habe."

Luzi blinzelt. „Aber trotzdem waren wir kurz sowas wie ein Paar. Was sollte das denn?" fragt sie verärgert.

Ich suche nach Worten. „Ich war egoistisch." versuche ich es zu erklären. „Du warst der einzige Lichtblick in dem ganzen Chaos. Und für einen Moment dachte ich wirklich, dass wir eine Chance haben." Luzis Blick wird milder und ich fahre fort. „Ich dachte, wenn wir alles hinter uns haben, dann ist das unsere Chance für einen Neuanfang." Ich setze mich wieder neben Luzi auf die Bank, allerdings diesmal auf die andere Seite. „Ich hatte mich damit abgefunden, dass das mit Bea und mir endgültig vorbei war. Mit dir fühlte sich alles…irgendwie leichter an." Luzi sieht von ihren Händen auf, versteckt ihre Gedanken aber hinter einer nachdenklichen Miene. „Es fühlte sich so an, als könnte doch noch alles gut werden." beende ich meinen Monolog.

Luzi lächelt zaghaft. „Dann habe ich dir doch was bedeutet?" Ich stupse sie mit der Schulter an. „Klar. Das tust du immer noch." füge ich dann ernster hinzu. „Ich vermisse deine Freundschaft." Beim letzten Wort merke ich meinen Fehler, doch als ich den Mund öffne, um mich zu entschuldigen, hebt Luzi nur die Hand und schüttelt den Kopf. „Schon ok." sagt sie beschwichtigend. „Wir hätten es von Anfang dabei belassen sollen. Außerdem war ich ja diejenige, die dich so überfallen hat." Sie grinst mich an. „Es war ganz schön aufregend mit dir, aber vermutlich wäre ich auf Dauer damit gar nicht klar gekommen." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wird ein wenig verlegen. „Ich bin froh, dass ich Schluss gemacht hab, bevor wir…" Sie wird etwas rot und ich nicke schnell. Mir war immer bewusst, dass das Thema Sex noch Neuland für Luzi war, etwas, wobei sie sich vermutlich auch nicht so wirklich wohl gefühlt hätte.

„Besteht die Chance, dass wir noch Freunde sein können?" will ich vorsichtig wissen.

Luzi steht auf und nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, während sie nachdenkt. „Gib mir ein bisschen Zeit, ok? Ich muss das alles erstmal auf die Reihe kriegen."

„Ok."

Sie lächelt und deutet dann zur Tür. „Vielleicht sollten wir wieder…"

Ich stehe auf und winke ab. „Ich geh jetzt zu Bea auf die Wache. Mir ist vorhin was eingefallen, was der Polizei vielleicht helfen kann."

Luzi nickt. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht." sagt sie, als wir zusammen wieder das Gebäude betreten. „Ja, hätte böse ausgehen können." Wir kommen an eine Ecke, an der wir in verschiedenen Richtungen gehen. „Vielleicht kannst du mir ja mal bei einem Kaffee oder so die ganze Geschichte erzählen?" schlägt Luzi vor.

„Ruf mich einfach an, wenn du soweit bist. Ich freu mich."

Luzi nickt und wir trennen uns.

„Ben?"

Ich drehe mich nochmal um.

„Du und Frau Vogel… das ist wirklich was Ernstes, oder?"

Ich nicke nur.

„Dann bau diesmal keinen Mist." mahnt sie mich. „Sie ist ne tolle Lehrerin. Vermutlich kostet sie das ihren Job."

„Versprochen." versichere ich Luzi.

Sie nickt, dreht sich um und geht.

Ich sehe ihr noch hinterher, mache mich dann aber auf dem Weg zu Bea.

Ich fühle mich, als wäre ein riesiger Knoten endlich geplatzt.


	3. Bea: 18 Juli 2011

„Was machst du denn schon hier? Hast du nicht Notenkonferenz?"

Emma und Jenny, die mit dem Rücken zum Flur sitzen, drehen die Köpfe zu mir um. Entnervt lege ich meine Tasche auf die Küchentheke.

„Die Schmidt-Heisig hat mich rausgeworfen."

Ben zieht empört die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Wie bitte?"

Ich seufze und steuere Ben an.

„Ich wäre für die Schule nicht mehr tragbar und wäre offenbar nicht in der Lage, ein objektives und professionelles Verhältnis zu den Schülern zu bewahren. Daher wäre meine Notengebung sowieso in Frage zu stellen…. und so weiter." Ich bleibe bei ihm stehen und er nimmt meine Hand.

„Aber das ist doch totaler Unsinn. Ich kenn niemanden, der fairer ist als du. Du bist die beste Lehrerin an dieser Schule." Er drückt einen kleinen Kuss auf meinen Handrücken.

„Klar, dass du das so siehst." Mit meiner freien Hand streiche ich ihm lächelnd über die Wange, dann werde ich wieder ernst. Meine Hand ruht auf seiner Schulter. „Aber viele andere tun das nicht. Nicht mehr. Die Stimmung im Lehrerzimmer ist ganz schön angespannt."

„Gibt es denn niemanden, der hinter Ihnen steht?" fragt Emma. „Ich meine, die anderen Lehrer kennen Sie doch. Sie wissen, wie wichtig Ihnen die Schule und die Schüler sind und dass Sie niemals was machen würde, was ihr schadet." Sie meint es ernst und ich bin gerührt über ihre Anteilnahme.

„Das habe dem Ruf der Schule bereits geschadet, Emma." antworte ich. „Für einen Lehrer ist es nun einmal ein moralisches Tabu, sich auf einen Schüler einzulassen. Meine Kollegen kennen schließlich die Gerüchte über Ben und mich. Sie konnten sich schon zusammenreimen, dass wir nicht erst gestern ein Paar sind."

„Sie stehen jetzt ganz alleine da?" will Jenny wissen und stellt ihre Kaffeetasse auf dem Tisch ab.

„Nicht ganz. Gabriele, also Frau Krawcyk, hat sich für mich eingesetzt. Auch Tatjana und Lutz – Frau Bayer und Herr Wetzel – haben dafür plädiert, dass ich bleibe." Ich wende mich Ben zu. „Sogar Michael meinte, dass es normal weiter gehen sollte, solange die Entscheidung des Schulamts und der Beiräte aussteht."

„Das ist doch schonmal was." stellt Ben beeindruckt fest. Ebenso wenig wie ich hätte er wohl erwartet, dass sich Michael auf meine Seite schlagen würde. Nicht, nach alldem, was passiert ist.

„Aber das sind vier gegen den Rest des Kollegiums. Mit Helena will sich niemand anlegen, nicht so kurz vor dem Megaprojekt, bei dem so viele Jobs auf dem Spiel stehen."

Jenny und Emma wechseln einen verwirrten Blick.

„Was für ein Megaprojekt?" fragt Emma mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Ben antwortet an meiner Stelle.

„Die Schmidt-Heisig und mein Vater wollten die Pestalozzi und ein paar andere Schulen in der Innenstadt platt machen, um Raum für Einkaufszentren zu schaffen."

„Was? Nicht dein Ernst!" Jenny beugt sich mit ungläubiger Miene nach vorne und entspannt ihre Beine, die sie vorher auf dem Stuhl angezogen hatte.

„Leider doch." bestätige ich.

„Und was ist mit dem Schülern?" will Emma wissen.

„Die bekommen einen Riesenkomplex am Stadtrand."

Jenny schnaubt. „Eine Bildungslegebatterie, oder was?"

Ich nicke. „So ungefähr. Ich habe mich auf die Konrektorenstelle beworben, um das zu verhindern. Aber Helena hat mich ausgetrickst und den Beschluss durchgeboxt."

Emma, die ihre Hände auf der Tischplatte liegen hat, dreht die Handflächen in einer fragenden Geste nach außen. „Sie können da gar nichts mehr machen?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Das wird schwierig."

„Hey, so schnell geben wir nicht auf." Ben richtet sich ein wenig auf und legt einen Arm um meine Taille. „Wir finden eine Lösung." Ich liebe ihn für seinen Optimismus, aber bremsen muss ich ihn dennoch.

„Ben, ich kann nichts mehr machen. Mit meiner Glaubwürdigkeit ist es vorbei. Wenn ich noch irgendwas retten will, dann muss ich jetzt die Füße ganz still halten."

Ben sieht plötzlich sehr niedergeschlagen aus.

„Es tut mir Leid, Süße. Ich wusste zwar, dass für dich einiges auf dem Spiel steht, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schlimm wird." Beim letzten Satz dreht er sich ganz zu mir, schlingt die Arme um mich und blickt mich reuevoll aus seinen dunklen Augen an.

„Ben, unsere Beziehung offiziell zu machen, war meine Entscheidung." Ich streichle die Arme, die mich so liebevoll fest halten. „Und jetzt muss ich eben die Konsequenzen tragen."

Ben erwidert mein Lächeln nicht. „Ich wollte nie, dass du dadurch so diffamiert wirst."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich habe mich zu dir bekannt, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich vielen damit auf die Füße treten würde." Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Ich hab sie alle enttäuscht."

„Mich hast du nie enttäuscht."

„Und uns auch nicht." Beinahe hätte ich vergessen, dass wir nicht allein im Raum sind. „Ich meine," fährt Emma fort. „Sie waren immer für uns da."

„Emma hat Recht." pflichtet Jenny ihr bei. „Die STAG und auch die anderen Schüler wissen, was Sie für eine tolle Lehrerin sind. Sie haben uns nie im Stich gelassen und wir wussten immer, dass wir jederzeit mit Ihnen reden können."

„Die Pestalozzi braucht dich." sagt Ben eindringlich und überzeugt. „Sie werden dich schon nicht gehen lassen."

„Das sollen sie mal versuchen." Jenny grinst breit und wirft Emma einen Blick zu.

„Genau." nickt diese. „Und wenn sie Sie rausschmeißen wollen, dann… streiken wir einfach. So wie damals beim Götting." Nicht zum ersten Mal bin ich unheimlich stolz auf Emma. Auf ihre Entwicklung und auf die selbstbewusste junge Frau, die sie geworden ist.

„Das ist lieb für euch. Aber meinetwegen sollte nicht noch mehr Wirbel verursacht werden."

„Ach, Quatsch." Jenny winkt ab. „Ohne Sie ist die Pestalozzi sowieso nicht mehr dieselbe. Die STAG wäre bald Geschichte."

„Siehst du? Auch Emma und Jenny wissen, dass du an die Pestalozzi gehörst." Sein Lächeln verschwindet. „Ich weiß, es war immer dein Traum, hier Lehrerin zu sein. Es tut mir Leid, dass er meinetwegen sabotiert wurde."

„_Ich_ habe ihn sabotiert." korrigiere ich ihn. „Und ja, vielleicht muss ich die Schule verlassen. Aber es war eben nur das: ein Traum. Du…" Ich nehme Bens Gesicht in meine Hände und streiche ihm dann eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Du bist mein Leben." Ich blicke ihm in die Augen und betone jede Silbe. „Und es hat viel zu lange gedauert, bis mir das klar geworden ist. Ich habe die Schule, meinen Job und meine Verantwortung immer über alles gestellt, über dich, über mich, unsere Beziehung… alles. Und als Ergebnis hätte ich dich fast verloren." Ben lächelt, als ich seine Wange streichle. „Das passiert mir nie wieder. Du bist mir wichtiger als jeder Job." Ich beuge mich vor und gebe ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, dann auf seinen Scheitel. Ich umarme ihn kurz und fest. Schließlich lasse ich ihn los und weiche etwas zurück. Der allzu intime Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten vor anderen ist mir doch etwas unangenehm.

„Und jetzt pack die Schuldgefühle weg." Ich tippe ihm sanft auf die Brust und gehe um ihn herum zu dem Stuhl neben ihn. „Wir haben immerhin einen freien Nachmittag für uns." Ich zwinkere den Mädchen zu, rücke an den Tisch und gieße mir eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Den sollten wir für was Besseres nutzen."

Ben grinst breit. Jenny und Emma grinsen zurück und wechseln dann einen Blick. „Tja." Jenny steht auf und Emma macht es ihr gleich. „Ihr habt das Haus auch erstmal für euch. Wir wollten zum See rausfahren."

„Ja," fügt Emma schnell hinzu. „Wir sind eh schon ganz schön spät dran."

Ich merke, wie ich etwas rot anlaufe. So zweideutig war mein Kommentar gar nicht gemeint gewesen. Aber Bens spitzbübischer Gesichtsausdruck hilft auch nicht gerade.

Hand in Hand verschwinden die beiden die Treppe hinunter.

Ben lächelt beruhigend. „Keine Sorge." versichert er mir. „Das hatten sie wirklich vor. Du hast sie nicht verscheucht mit deiner…" Sein Lächeln bekommt etwas Sanftes, Zärtliches. „…wunderschönen Liebeserklärung."

„Da bin ich aber froh." gebe ich erleichtert zu. Die Art, wie Ben mich ansieht, macht den vor den Mädchen unangebrachten Gefühlsausbruch wert. Ich nehme einen Schluck Kaffee. Bens Blick ruht noch immer auf mir, aber es schleicht sich etwas Schelmisches ein.

„Hast du wirklich vor, die Tasse _jetzt_ auszutrinken?" fragt er scheinbar beiläufig. Ich verkneife mir ein Grinsen und trinke langsam noch einen Schluck. „Was denn sonst?" antworte ich ebenso beiläufig, genau wie in dem Hotelzimmer damals in Berlin, und werfe ihm einen unschuldigen Blick zu. „Kalter Kaffee schmeckt doch nicht."

„Wir haben eine Mikrowelle."

„Verdirbt den Geschmack erst recht".

„Ich mach dir einen neuen."

Ich höre, wie schwer es ihm fällt, das Spiel noch weiter ruhig mitzuspielen. Geduld war noch nie seine Stärke. Aber auch ich muss mich bemühen, meine unschuldige Miene aufrecht zu erhalten. Langsam trinke ich weiter.

„Ich lasse es mir durch den Kopf gehen." Ich nicke zur Treppe, die nach oben führt. „Ist das die Zeitung von heute?"

„Keine Ahnung?" Ben klingt etwas verunsichert und aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich ihn verwundert blinzeln, als ich mit der Tasse in der Hand aufstehe. Ich gehe zur Treppe und nehme die Zeitung von der dritten Stufe in die Hand. Ben beobachtet jede Bewegung, als ich meine Tasse auf dem Küchentresen abstelle und meine Haarspange löse. Ich tue so, als würde ich die Schlagzeile lesen, während ich mein Haar ein wenig aufschüttle und meine Hand zunächst an meinem Hals ruhen lasse. Als ich ihm über den Rand der Zeitung einen Blick zuwerfe, muss ich beinahe loslachen.

Er weiß offensichtlich nicht, was er von meinem Gebaren halten soll. Verwirrung, Misstrauen und Verlangen wechseln sich in seinen Zügen ab. Ich halte die Zeitung ein wenig zur Seite, damit er auch genau mitbekommt, wie ich meine Hand langsam von meinem Hals über mein Dekolleté gleitet. Schließlich öffne ich wie beiläufig den obersten Knopf meines Kleides, dann den nächsten. Als ich wieder zu ihm rüber sehe, ist Ben aufgestanden. Seine Augen glühen regelrecht und jagen mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ich öffne den dritten Knopf, schiebe den Stoff des Kleids etwas zur Seite und lege dabei die Zeitung auf den Küchentresen. Ben grinst nun lauernd und ist eindeutig in Spiellaune. Sein Blick wandert über mein freies Dekolleté, als er langsam um den Tisch auf mich zukommt. Ich lege den Kopf zur Seite, stemme die Arme in die Hüften und seufze. „Soll ich mich jetzt hier ganz ausziehen? Oder kommst du?"

Ben schüttelt langsam mit leicht geöffnetem Mund den Kopf und grinst noch breiter. „Das wirst du mir büßen."

„Das hoffe ich doch."

In der nächsten Sekunde ist er bei mir und ich spüre seine Hände überall auf mir, während er, kaum dass sich unsere Lippen berühren, meinen Mund öffnet und mit seiner Zunge meine sucht. Wir bewegen uns in Richtung seines Zimmers und es ist ein Wunder, dass wir dort ankommen, ohne dass wir uns irgendwo anstoßen. Ben wirft die Tür hinter uns zu und zieht mich an sich. Atemlos ziehe ich ihm ungeduldig das Shirt über den Kopf und öffne dann seinen Gürtel. Er küsst meinen Hals und ich befreie ihn von seiner Jeans. Seine Lippen streichen über meine und unser Atem vermischt sich.

Wie ich es liebe, wie er sich anfühlt. Wie es schmeckt, wenn er mich küsst. Ich inhaliere seinen Geruch, der mir schon so vertraut ist. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, ihn zu spüren. Schließlich löst er sich von meinem Mund und küsst mich zwischen die Brüste. Er streift das Kleid und kurz darauf meinen BH ab. Ich seufze erregt, als er meine Brüste berührt und mit seiner Zunge über die festen Brustwarzen fährt. Mir wird abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Das Ziehen in meinem Schoß wird verlangender und ich umfasse seinen Hintern, fahre mit den Händen unter den Bund und streife die Shorts nach unten ab. Ben schiebt mich rückwärts und als ich an die Bettkante stoße, stolpere ich und falle aufs Bett. Ich lache und auch Ben grinst. Ich strecke die Hand nach ihm aus und ziehe ihn halb auf der linken Seite auf mich. Ich streichle seinen Nacken, während wir uns küssen. Aus sanften Zungenspielen werden fordernde und seine Hände streichen über meine Taille zu meiner Hüfte hinab. Wir lösen uns und mit jeweils zwei Fingern zieht er meinen Schlüpfer am Bund nach unten. Ich ziehe meine Beine an, um es ihm leichter zu machen.

Als ich meine Beine für ihn öffnen will, drückt er jedoch meine Knie nach rechts zusammen. Als ich ihn überrascht angucke, lächelt er nur und beugt sich über mich. Er öffnet wieder meinen Mund, streichelt meine Zunge mit seiner und fährt mit der Spitze über meine Unterlippe. Ich seufze und klammere mich an ihn, fahre mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Rücken, dann über seine Brust und hinunter zu seinen Bauchmuskeln. Er findet zurück zu meinen Brüsten und mir entfährt ein verzückter Laut. Ich berühre seinen Haaransatz, doch bevor ich weiter nach unten greifen kann, nimmt er meine Hand und führt sie nach oben bis sie über meinem Kopf liegt. Ich öffne fragend den Mund, doch er schüttelt nur den Kopf und lächelt. Dann legt er meine zweite Hand dazu und hält beide an den Gelenken mit der linken Hand fest – nicht fest genug, um mir weh zu tun, aber doch genug, um mir klar zu machen, dass ich ihm alles übrige überlassen soll. Er weiß, wie unangenehm es mir ist, mir Dinge aus der Hand nehmen zu lassen, doch ich entspanne mich wieder, als er mich unendlich zart und liebevoll auf die Lippen küsst.

„Ich sagte doch, dass du büßen musst." flüstert er dann grinsend und macht sich mit seiner Zunge wieder an meinen Brustwarzen zu schaffen. Ich wimmere und winde mich. Mein Schoß glüht und das Verlangen, ihn endlich in mir zu spüren oder wenigstens seine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen, wird unerträglich. „Ben, bitte!" keuche ich flehend. Er ignoriert es zuerst und ich kann ihn grinsen sehen, während ich meine Hände abwechselnd zu Fäusten balle und wieder entspanne, weil ich nicht weiß, wohin mit dem Druck, der sich in mir aufstaut.

Schließlich schwebt er über mir und sucht Augenkontakt. Sein Blick ist zärtlich, aber kurz schwingt etwas Unsicherheit mit, was ich in dieser Situation nicht einordnen kann. Er küsst mich auf die Nase und dreht dann vorsichtig meine Handgelenke um. Mir wird klar, dass ich mich auf den Bauch drehen soll und mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals. So haben wir das noch nie gemacht und ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich damit wohlfühle. Ich blinzle und als ich erschrocken ausatme, streicht er mir sanft über die Wange. „Alles gut, Süße." murmelt er an meinem Ohr. „Vertrau mir." Ich atme tief durch und lasse mich umdrehen. Ben platziert sich zwischen meinen Beinen und hebt meine Hüfte etwas an. Ich spüre ihn über mir und seinen Atem im Nacken. Er küsst meinen Hals und meinen Nacken nahe meinem Ohr.

„Lass los, Bea." flüstert er. „Entspann dich."

Ich entkrampfe mich und obwohl ich mir der Sache noch immer nicht sicher bin, weiß ich doch, dass es Ben ist.

Mein Ben.

Dass ich sicher bei ihm bin.

Ich fühle mich verwundbar durch den kühlen Luftzug in meinem entblößten Schoß. Doch schon ist es warm und weich. Er stöhnt leise, als er unendlich langsam in mich eindringt. Ich verkralle mich in den Kissenrand und lasse die widersprüchlichen Gefühle wirken. Es ist unglaublich erleichternd, dass er endlich in mir ist und gleichzeitig sehne ich mich ungeduldig danach, dass er sich bewegt. Er zieht sich wieder zurück und bei seinem nächsten, etwas schnelleren Stoß stöhnen wir gleichzeitig. Am liebsten würde ich mich losreißen, um nach hinten zu greifen, seinen Hintern zu packen und seinen nächsten Stoß zu steuern. Ben bemüht sich um ein langsames Tempo, aber ich halte es kaum aus, strecke ihm meinen Hintern entgegen, um ihn zu empfangen und spanne meine Beckenbodenmuskeln an, um ihn kurz festzuhalten. „Oh Gott, Bea!" stöhnt er kurz darauf an meinem Ohr. „So komme ich gleich." Ich entspanne mich und zwinge mich, es ihm zu überlassen. Er hat seinen rechten Arm um mich geschlungen und plötzlich spüre ich seine Hand an meiner Klitoris. Mit sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen streicht er mit den Fingerkuppen über mein feuchtes Lustzentrum. Er kennt meinen Körper bereits so gut. Schon beim ersten Mal war er auf jeden Hinweis von mir eingegangen und nun kennt er die Stelle ganz genau und auch das Tempo und den Druck, den er ausüben muss. Ich kann mich kaum auf meinen Orgasmus konzentrieren, da ich nicht entscheiden kann, was sich besser anfühlt: seine tiefen, mittlerweilen schnellen Stöße oder seine Fingerspitzen an meinem empfindsamsten Punkt. Unser Rhythmus ist gleich, unsere Atmung miteinander synchronisiert. Ben stößt härter und schneller.

Plötzlich ist er da, mein Höhepunkt. Er rollt mit einer unglaublichen Wucht heran und bricht wie eine Welle, durchströmt meinen ganzen Körper. Ich schreie leise in mein Kissen. „Bea…" Ben stöhnt auf und das Pulsieren, mit dem er in mir kommt, verlängert meinen Orgasmus. Ich befreie mich von seiner Hand und greife schließlich doch noch nach hinten, packe seinen Po und ziehe ihn so nah wie möglich an mich heran, damit mir kein Millimeter entgeht. Ben schlingt die Arme um mich und lässt sich auf mich fallen.

Für einen Moment liegen wir nur da und lassen staunend unseren gemeinsamen Höhepunkt abklingen. Als sich unsere Atmung etwas beruhigt hat, zieht sich Ben zurück. Mir entfährt ein protestierender Laut und als ich den Kopf wende, sehe ich ihn kurz und lautlos auflachen. Ich strecke mit sehnsuchtsvoller Miene die Hand nach ihm auf und er legt sich neben mich. Er zieht mich in seine Arme und ich rücke so nah wie möglich an ihn heran, ein Bein um seine Hüfte geschlungen. Für einen Moment sehen wir uns nur erschöpft und glücklich an, dann zieht er beeindruckt die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Wow." sagt er leise und grinst.

Ich grinse zurück. „Wow?" wiederhole ich. „Das ist wohl etwas untertrieben!"

Er lacht und gibt mir einen kleinen Kuss. Dann streicht er mir über die Wange. „Geht's dir gut?" will er in einem sehr zärtlichem Ton wissen.

„Ist das dein Ernst?" frage ich ungläubig. Ben wirkt tatsächlich ernster. „Naja, ich wusste nicht, ob du dich damit wirklich wohlfühlen würdest."

„Sehe ich aus, als würde ich leiden?"

„Nein." Er grinst zurück und küsst mich zart auf die Nase. „Danke für dein Vertrauen."

Ich runzle die Stirn. „Du bist mein Partner, Ben. Wenn ich dir nicht vertraue, wem dann?"

Er streichelt meinen Rücken.

„Außerdem" fahre ich fort. „wissen wir beide, dass ich manchmal zu meinem Glück gezwungen werden muss."

„Wohl wahr." bestätigt er und streicht mir mein Haar über die Schulter.

Mir kommt ein Gedanke und als Ben meinen Blick auffängt, beginnt er zu grinsen. „Was?" fragt er neugierig, vermutlich nur ansatzweise ahnend, was ich denke, wenn auch offensichtlich in die richtige Richtung.

„Ich dachte nur gerade, ich sollte dich öfter foppen."

Ben lacht. „Sei vorsichtig. Ich komm noch auf ganz andere Ideen."

„Achja?" frage ich neugierig nach. „Dann schieß mal los!"

Er grinst und schüttelt den Kopf. „Gerade bin ich zu groggy, um zu denken."

Ich lege eine Hand an seine Wange und recke den Hals, um ihn zu küssen. Es sind liebevolle, kleine Küsse, dann lasse ich mich zurück aufs Kissen fallen. Eine Weile liegen wir schweigend da und er fängt an, mit seinen Fingern über meine Haut zu streichen, beginnend bei meinen Armen, endend auf meinem Oberschenkel. Er zieht ein paar Kreise auf meinem Knie und fährt dann wieder oben, während er mich mustert. Ich schließe die Augen und genieße seine Berührungen. Eine andere Berührung lässt mich die Augen wieder öffnen. Ben lächelt versonnen und als er meinen Blick bemerkt, wird daraus ein verlegenes Grinsen. Ich ziehe ihn am Nacken an mein Gesicht und küsse ihn leidenschaftlich. Gleichzeitig übe ich mit meinem Bein auf seinen Hintern aus, damit er näher kommt. Meine Hand gleitet von seinem Nacken, über seine Brust und seinen Bauch hinunter. Ich rücke an ihn heran und führe ihn wieder in mich hinein. Er seufzt und zieht mich an meinem Po ganz an sich heran. Seine Bewegungen beschränken sich auf wenige Zentimeter, seine Stöße sind langsam und genussvoll. Ich streichle seinen Rücken.

Es hat nichts mehr mit dem ungeduldigen Hunger, der wilden Lust von vorhin zu tun. Es geht nur darum, uns zu spüren, uns nahe zu sein. Schließlich liege ich auf dem Rücken und er auf mir. Er wird schneller und er stöhnt leise an meinem Hals. Ich umklammere ihn mit meinen Beinen. Meine Hände halten seinen Hintern fest und unterstützen seinen Rhythmus. Auch mein Atem beschleunigt sich. Er seufzt meinen Namen, als er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Nachmittag kommt und ich halte ihn fest, streichle seinen Nacken. Diesmal bleibt er auf mir liegen, den Kopf auf meiner Brust gebettet. Eine angenehme Schwere überkommt mich.


	4. Ben: 18 Juli 2011

Bea kichert, als ich an ihrem Nacken knabbere. Ihre Haare sind noch feucht nach der gemeinsamen Dusche. Bisher habe ich es nur geschafft, wieder in Boxer und Jeans zu schlüpfen, während Bea, die kurz vor mir aus der Duschkabine gestiegen ist, außer der Bluse schon komplett fertig ist. Sie hält sie in der Hand, aber da ich noch immer nicht die Finger von ihr lassen kann, schafft sie es nicht, sie anzuziehen. „Ben, ich muss los…" Sie gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und geht einen Schritt zurück, um endlich die Bluse überzustreifen. Wir betreten den Flur, während sie die Knöpfe schließt. Doch so schnell lasse ich sie nicht gehen, drehe sie an der Hüfte zu mir herum und dränge sie sanft an das Geländer. Mit meinen Armen auf den Metallstangen jeweils seitlich an ihr gibt es kein Entkommen. Sie lässt es zu, dass ich sie küsse, doch als ihren Mund öffnen will, löst sie sich wieder und schiebt mich mit der Hand auf meiner nackten Brust etwas von ihr weg.

„Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Miriam wartet."

„Sag ab." Ich küsse sie zart und streiche neckend mit meinen Lippen über ihre. „Und wir gehen wieder ins Bett." Sie lacht leise, hält mich dann aber mit ihrer Hand an meiner Wange auf Abstand. „Dreimal Sex an einem Nachmittag reicht dir noch nicht?"

Ich dränge meine Hüfte an ihre, um ihr zu antworten. Sie grinst, als sie spürt, wie hart ich schon wieder bin und triumphierend bemerke ich, dass auch ihre Augen wieder zu glühen beginnen. Ich beuge mich nach vorne und küsse ihren Hals. Sie seufzt und ihre Hände wandern über meine Brust, meinen Bauch und dann in Richtung meines Hinterns, um mich dann noch enger an sie zu ziehen. Ich grinse und als ich die obersten zwei Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffne, weiß ich, dass ich gewonnen habe. „Das habe ich davon, wenn ich mir einen so jungen Lover zulege…" murmelt sie lächelnd.

Ein lautes Räuspern lässt uns erschrocken auseinander fahren. Unten an der Treppe mit einem guten Blick auf uns steht mein Vater und nachdem er gerade sein Jackett auf dem Bügel aufhängt, muss er dort schon ein paar Sekunden stehen. Bea knöpft sich hektisch mit fleckigem Gesicht die Bluse zu. Ich gebe ihr schnell Raum und gehe zwei Schritte rückwärts, um nach meinem Shirt zu greifen, das auf der Kommode gleich an der Tür im Badezimmer liegt.

Papa kommt die Treppe hoch und nickt freundlich. „Guten Abend."

„Hallo Herr Bergmann." antwortet Bea mit höchst verlegenem Lächeln. Ich ziehe mir das Shirt über. „Hallo Papa."

Bea vergräbt ihr Gesicht kurz in meiner Schulter, als Papa im Wohnzimmer verschwunden ist. „Oh Gott, wie peinlich!" Sie stopft die Bluse in die Jeans und ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass er uns erwischt." Bea macht ein ungläubiges, skeptisches Geräusch. Ihr Lächeln ist gefroren. „Das macht es nicht besser." Sie lässt zu, dass ich die Arme um ihre Hüfte schlinge, hält mich aber dennoch auf Abstand. Da ist wieder: die verantwortungsbewusste Lehrerin, die sich keine Fehler erlaubt. „Entspann dich." sage ich beruhigend. „Glaub mir, er ist ganz andere Sachen von mir gewohnt."

„Trotzdem wäre es mir lieber, wir würden das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen."

„Ok," seufze ich. „dann Sex eben nur noch bei dir."

Sie lächelt milde. „So meine ich das nicht." Erleichtert sehe ich ihr an, dass sie sich tatsächlich entspannt, auch wenn sie einen nervösen Blick Richtung Wohnzimmer wirft. „Es würde schon genügen, wenn wir uns ein bisschen zusammenreißen – und damit meine ich auch mich." fügt sie schnell hinzu, als ich bei dem unterschwelligen Vorwurf die Stirn runzle. Sie streicht mir lächelnd über die Wange. „Vor allem mich. Wir wissen beide, dass ich mich nie richtig im Griff hatte, wenn es um dich geht." Ich fange ihr Grinsen auf und stupse ihre Nasenspitze mit meiner an. „Sexmonster." flüstere ich und küsse sie zärtlich. Sie lacht. „Da redet der richtige."

Nach einem weiteren Kuss löst sie sich dann endgültig von mir und blickt wieder hinüber zum Wohnzimmer. „Meine Tasche mit den Autoschlüsseln liegt noch da drin auf dem Tisch." Sie verzieht ihr hübsches Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse bei dem Gedanken, meinem Vater jetzt unter die Augen zu treten. Ich nehme ihre Hand. „Ich bin bei dir." versichere ich sie beruhigend.

Papa bereitet sich Abendbrot und hält ein paar Cherrytomaten in einer Schüssel unter den Wasserhahn, um sie zu waschen. Er sieht auf und sein freundliches Lächeln wirkt echt. „Bleiben Sie zum Essen, Frau Vogel?" fragt er, als wäre nichts gewesen. Bea greift nach ihrer Tasche und erwidert sein Lächeln. „Nein. Ich bin verabredet und muss jetzt auch los. Aber danke." Papa nickt und stellt die Tomaten auf den Küchentresen. „Dann einen schönen Abend."

„Ihnen auch." Sie wendet sich mir zu, zögert kurz und entscheidet sich dann doch für einen liebevollen, wenn auch unschuldigen Abschiedskuss. „Wir sehen uns morgen?" Ich nicke und lasse dann wiederwillig ihre Hand los. Ich sehe ihr hinterher, bis sie die Treppe hinunter außer Sichtweite ist.

Ich drehe mich dann zu Papa um und lehne mich mit dem Rücken an den Küchentresen. „Danke, dass du nicht gesagt hast." Ich nehme eine Tomate und stecke sie mir in den Mund. „Es kommt nicht mehr vor."

Papa sieht skeptisch drein. „Wenn du das sagst." Er hat sein Brot fertig geschmiert und beißt hinein. Ich weiß, dass er mir das nicht abkauft und sicher bin ich mir auch nicht, dass ich das Versprechen einhalten kann. Also stehen wir ein paar Sekunden schweigend nebeneinander, bis Papa wieder das Wort ergreift. „Ist heute nicht Notenkonferenz?"

Ich nehme mir ein Stück Gurke. „Schon, aber deine reizende Freundin hat sie rausgeschmissen."

Papa runzelt die Stirn. „Helena?"

„Wer denn sonst?"

„Und ihre Kollegen?"

Ich zucke mit den Achseln und werde ernst. „Viel Unterstützung hat sie nicht erhalten."

„Das kann sie auch nicht erwarten." meint Papa.

Als ich auffahren will, hebt er beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich meine nicht, dass sie keine Unterstützung verdient. Mittlerweile ist auch mir bewusst, dass eure Beziehung tatsächlich sehr ernster Natur ist und keine belanglose Affäre."

Ich entspanne mich wieder. „Danke."

„Aber" fährt er fort, „dennoch ist sie einigen Leuten auf die Füße getreten. Dass ihre Integrität durch euer Verhältnis in Frage gestellt wird, war abzusehen." Er nimmt einen weiteren Bissen.

„Es ist trotzdem unfair, wie sie behandelt wird." Ich verschränke mit einem Anflug von Ärger die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich meine, das waren ihre Freunde. Sie war sehr beliebt in ihrem Kollegium. Und jetzt wird sie vor allen bloßgestellt, nur weil sie sich in mich verliebt hat." Betrübt zerkrümle ich eine Scheibe Brot.

Papa legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Ben, dein schlechtes Gewissen in allen Ehren, aber das ist hier ausnahmsweise fehl am Platz." Er tätschelt meine Schulter tröstend. „Frau Vogel ist eine erwachsene Frau, die diese Entscheidung bewusst getroffen hat."

Ich nicke und ignoriere die befremdliche Art, wie er sie noch immer „Frau Vogel" nennt. Es stört mich, auch wenn ich weiß, dass er sie mittlerweile respektiert. „Das sagt Bea auch."

Papa zieht seine Hand zurück und schiebt den letzten Rest seines Brots in den Mund. „Na also." Er dreht sich um, um sich ein weiteres Brot zu schmieren.

Ich löse mich vom Tresen und stütze mich seitlich auf meinen Arm. „Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte irgendwas machen. Sie mehr unterstützen."

Papa hält inne und sieht nachdenklich aus. „Soll ich Helena mal anrufen?"

Erstaunt blinzle ich. „Das würdest du tun?"

Papa wirkt wiederum überrascht. „Sie hat dir das Leben gerettet und ihre Karriere für dich ruiniert. Ein Anruf ist doch das mindeste, was ich tun kann."

Ungläubig ziehe ich die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ja, schon. Aber ich meine, vor ein paar Wochen hast ihr noch mit dem Bankrott ihres Bruders gedroht, wenn sie nicht mit mir Schluss macht und jetzt würdest du deiner Freundin eine Ansage machen, um Bea zu helfen?"

Papa blinzelt und runzelt die Stirn. Siedendheiß fällt mir ein, dass er ihr eigentlich ein Verschwiegenheitsversprechen abgenommen hat und so rede ich schnell weiter. „Naja, bei den Lügen, die wir den anderen erzählen mussten, hätten wir ja wohl nie eine reelle Chance gehabt, wenn wir auch noch Geheimnisse voreinander gehabt hätten." Ich suche Augenkontakt. Papa seufzt. „Das stimmt wohl." gibt er zu.

„Glaub mir," füge ich hinzu, um sie in Schutz zunehmen, „sie hat es mir erst erzählt, als ich ihr keine andere Wahl gelassen habe."

„Wie das?" fragt Papa neugierig.

„Ich hatte meine Abmeldung von der Pestalozzi eingereicht. Bea hat mir in Panik dann von deiner Erpressung erzählt. Als sie die Abmeldung dann zurückgeholt hat, die schon bei der Schmidt-Heisig im Büro lag, hat sie versehentlich den Brief mit den Unterlagen für euer Projekt mitgenommen und ich habe ihn geöffnet."

Papa nickt. „Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie ihr davon erfahren habt." Dann wendet er sich mir zu, so dass wir uns gegenüber stehen. „Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen ein wenig Gelegenheit nachzudenken und mir ist bewusst geworden, wie groß und wie positiv der Einfluss deiner Frau Vogel im letzten Jahr auf deine Entwicklung war."

„Was meinst du?"

Papa löst sich von der Theke und nimmt mich bei den Schultern. „Du hast dich so gemacht während der letzten Monate. Du bist so unglaublich gewachsen, hast dich deiner Verantwortung gestellt und trägst die Konsequenzen deines Handelns, was für dich früher undenkbar gewesen wäre." Er drückt meine Schultern in einer warmen Geste. „Du bist zu einem Mann geworden, auf den ich unheimlich stolz bin. Und mittlerweile ist mir bewusst, dass Frau Vogel einen entscheidenden Beitrag, wenn nicht sogar den allergrößten Anteil dazu beigetragen hat, dass du über dich hinaus gewachsen bist." Er lächelt und lässt mich dann los.

„Du willst also sagen, dass sie mich zum Mann gemacht hat." grinse ich breit. Papa lacht und winkt mit dem Zeigefinger. „Das hast du gesagt." Dann wird er wieder ernster. „Aber ja, ich würde meiner Freundin eine Ansage machen, wie du es formulierst."

„Danke." Ich umarme ihn herzlich. „Danke, Papa." Ich gehe wieder einen Schritt zurück. „Aber ich würde vorher erst mal lieber mit Bea darüber reden, ob sie das überhaupt will."

Papa nickt. „Natürlich." Er dreht sich zur Theke um und legt eine Scheibe Käse auf sein fast vergessenes Brot. Ich greife nach dem Löffel in der Erdnussbutter und nehme ihn in den Mund, was Papa mit einem missbilligenden Blick quittiert. Ich grinse nur und genieße den feinen Geschmack. Dann nehme ich ihn wieder raus und lege ihn in die Spüle. „Übrigens kannst du anfangen, sie Bea zu nennen. Frau Vogel ist dann doch ein bisschen albern, oder findest du nicht?"

Papa sieht nachdenklich aus. „Das muss sie entscheiden. Was mich angeht…, ich akzeptiere sie als Teil deines Lebens und damit auch als Teil dieser Familie." Ich ziehe erstaunt und beeindruckt meine Augenbrauen nach oben. Das hätte ich nun nicht erwartet. Papa wirkt fast etwas verlegen. „Ich habe eure Bindung unterschätzt und aus diesem Grund, wie du ja schon weißt," Er macht eine Geste, die auf unser vorheriges Thema anspielt, „auch zu unangebrachten Mitteln gegriffen."

Ich schnaube. „Das kann man wohl sagen."

Papa nickt. „Ich habe mich noch nicht bei ihr – bei euch beiden – angemessen dafür entschuldigt. Und selbst wenn sie die Entschuldigung annimmt, steht der Abriss der Pestalozzi noch zwischen uns."

„Du willst das immer noch durchziehen?"

„Natürlich. Das ist ein sehr lukratives Geschäft."

Ich nicke resigniert. Für einen Moment hätte ich fast vergessen, dass noch längst nicht alle Probleme gelöst sind. „Du weißt, dass wir alles tun werden, um das zu verhindern?"

Papa lächelt. „Darum geht es. Ich respektiere das und hege persönlich keinen Groll gegen Frau Vogel. Ich kann zwischen Geschäft und Privatem unterscheiden. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Frau Vogel mit mir als Gegner in dieser Sache _und _als deinen Vater umgehen kann."

„Klingt einleuchtend. Also überlässt du es ihr, wie sie dir begegnen will." Ich bin tatsächlich mehr als beeindruckt und gerührt. Bei all den Schwierigkeiten, die Papa und ich hatten und auch noch immer mit zu kämpfen haben, sind es oft solche Momente, in denen mir wieder bewusst sind, wie wenig ich ihn eigentlich kenne. Wie weit wir uns in den ganzen Jahren zuvor entfremdet haben und erst wieder damit begonnen haben, einander kennen zu lernen. Dass er diese vergebende, gütige Seite besitzt, hätte ich nie vermutet. Ein wenig Misstrauen bleibt jedoch.

Er scheint meinen Gedankengang zu verfolgen, denn er kommt näher, legt mir wieder eine Hand auf die Schulter und sucht Augenkontakt. „Das ist mein Ernst, Ben. Ich weiß, dass ich einiges gut zu machen habe. Also sag Bescheid, wenn ich was tun kann."

Ich nicke und lächle. „Ich werde es ihr ausrichten."

Er erwidert mein Lächeln mit viel Wärme, dann nimmt er sein Brot in den Mund und greift nach der Zeitung, die Bea irgendwann heute Mittag vor scheinbar langer, langer Zeit dort abgelegt hatte. Ich fühle mich plötzlich viel optimistischer, was unsere problematische Beziehung angeht. Vielleicht haben wir doch noch eine Chance, die Kurve zu kriegen.


	5. Ben: Juni 2012

**Das ist in etwa ein gutes Jahr später.**

**Ich bin eine zeitlich recht chaotische Autorin, ich schreibe immer die Szene, die ich gerade im Kopf habe und springe dabei sehr viel in der Zeitlinie. **

* * *

„Er hat ein Recht, es zu erfahren, Bea." sagt Miriam heftig. „Sag ihm, wieso du ihn wegstößt!" Bea verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und weigert sich, mich anzusehen. Ich bin so wütend, dass ich sie am liebsten packen und schütteln würde.

„Gut." sagt Miriam seufzend. „Wenn du es nicht tust, dann tu's ich." Sie setzt an, doch Bea packt sie am Arm. Dann sucht sie das erste Mal meinen Blick, doch er ist kalt.

„Ich habe Krebs. Zufrieden?"

Ich starre sie an.

Krebs.

Das Wort sickert in mein Gehirn, doch ich kann es nicht greifen. Meine Eingeweide ziehen sich zu einem harten Klumpen zusammen.

Krebs.

„Was?" Meine Stimme bricht und hinter meinen Augen beginnt es zu brennen.

Alles hatte ich erwartet. Aber nicht, dass mich der Grund für ihre Trennung von mir, die mir ohnehin schon den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen hat, noch viel, viel schlimmer treffen könnte.

„Das ist noch gar nicht raus." wirft Miriam eindringlich ein. „Du hast nur einen Knoten in der Brust. Das muss nichts heißen."

Bea ist zurück in ihrer Trotzphase und sieht demonstrativ auf den Boden.

„Bea…" murmele ich und will auf sie zugehen. Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass mir eine Träne über das Gesicht läuft.

Sie sieht auf. „Verschwinde, Ben. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es vorbei ist."

„Wieso?" Der Schock weicht so langsam von mir und die Wut darüber, dass sie mich nicht an ihrem Leben teilhaben lassen will, siegt über die Eiseskälte. „Glaubst du, ich packe das nicht?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie Miriam Piet ein Zeichen zu verschwinden gibt und sie gehen zur Tür hinaus. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was auf mich zukommen wird." sagt Bea heftig, als die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen ist.

„Und du weißt es?" entgegne ich wütend, entschlossen, sie nicht gewinnen zu lassen.

„Allerdings. Meine Mutter ist daran gestorben, schon vergessen?" schleudert sie mir entgegen.

Betroffen lasse ich die Schultern nach unten sacken. Bea zittert am ganzen Leib.

„Nein. Es tut mir leid." antworte ich leise. Dann geh ich langsam auf sie zu. Als ich sie berühren will, weicht sie zurück. „Nicht." Sie klingt erschrocken, nicht mehr zornig. Sie steht neben sich und ich merke, dass sie in dieser Situation ebenso hilflos ist wie ich.

„Bea," beginne ich. „Du kannst mich anschreien, es an mir aus lassen, auf mich einschlagen, wenn es dir hilft." Diesmal lässt sie zu, dass ich sie vorsichtig am Arm berühre. „Aber rede mit mir. Ich bin dein Partner."

„Nicht mehr." sagt sie und sieht weg, schüttelt meine Hand jedoch nicht ab.

„Wieso? Wieso machst du Schluss mit mir? In so einer Situation, in der du jede Unterstützung brauchst?"

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen, Ben." Sie sieht mich noch immer nicht an und tritt einen Schritt zurück, so dass sie mir entgleitet. „Du würdest das niemals durchstehen."

Ich seufze. „Dann geht es doch darum." Bea steht zwischen Wohnzimmertisch und Sofa. Ich gehe einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass wir auf gleicher Höhe stehen. „Kannst du mich das nicht selbst entscheiden lassen?"

Endlich blickt sie mich an und die Traurigkeit bricht mir fast das Herz.

„Du weißt nicht, wie es damals bei meiner Mutter war. Die Chemo, die Bestrahlung…" Sie schluckt. „Sie war so … eingefallen, so bleich. Nur noch ein Geist."

Ich mache einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu, während sie weiter erzählt.

„Sie hat alles erbrochen, was sie gegessen hat. Kaum noch gelacht. Sie muss solche Schmerzen gehabt haben. Sie haben ihr erst die eine Brust abgenommen, dann die andere. Die Narben waren so schrecklich."

Ich bin fast bei ihr und sie zieht schützend enger ihre Arme um sich. „Das willst du nicht, Ben. Glaub mir."

„Ist es denn sicher?" Ich schlucke meine Tränen hinunter und konzentriere mich auf einen ruhigen Ton.

Bea zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich wurde schon vor Jahren positiv auf das Brustkrebs-Gen getestet. Jedes halbe Jahr muss ich zum Ultraschall und bisher war alles in Ordnung."

„Aber?"

Sie holt tief Luft. „Wie Miriam schon gesagt hat, ich habe einen Knoten in meiner linken Brust ertastet. Was soll es anderes sein? Bei der Vorgeschichte?"

Bea hat schon fast resigniert, stelle ich fest.

Ich nehme ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und blicke sie so liebevoll und tröstend an, wie es mir möglich ist. „Und wenn schon? Wir werden das packen, wir zwei. Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen. Nicht jetzt und auch nicht irgendwann."

Bea's Augen werden feucht. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, was das bedeutet."

„Doch." sage ich fest. „Es bedeutet, dass ich deine Haare zu Seite halte, wenn du kotzen musst. Es bedeutet, dass deine Glatze streicheln werde." Sie blinzelt und weiß offensichtlich nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen soll. Also schlage ich einen ernsteren Ton an. „Es bedeutet, dass ich jeden Tag deine Narben küssen werde, um dir zu zeigen, wie wunderschön du für mich bist." Ich streiche ihr zärtlich übers Haar und lege all meine Liebe für sie in meine Stimme. „Es bedeutet, dass ich für dich weiter kämpfen werde, wenn du es nicht mehr kannst. Dass ich dich dazu zwinge, aufzustehen und dass ich nicht zulassen werde, dass du aufgibst."

Nun ist sie es, der die Tränen die Wange hinunter laufen und sie lässt die Arme sinken. Ihre Hände finden sich tastend auf meiner Hüfte wieder.

„Ich hab Angst." gibt sie leise zu und ich kann sie in ihren Augen sehen.

„Ich weiß." Mit diesen Worten ziehe ich sie an mich, lege den Arm fest um sie, halte und streichle ihren Kopf an meiner Brust Sie schlingt die Arme um mich und ich spüre, wie sich ihre Hände in meinem Hemd festkrallen. Sie beginnt zu schluchzen und mir wird bewusst, dass es das erste Mal ist, dass sie es sich erlaubt, zusammen zu brechen. Ich halte sie fest.

* * *

Wir liegen auf dem Sofa. Ich auf dem Rücken und Bea auf mir. Ihr Kopf liegt auf meiner Brust, ihr linker Arm daneben. Ich streichle noch immer sanft über ihr Haar und erzähle Lausbubengeschichten aus meiner Kindheit.

Sie hat lange geweint, doch bei der dritten Geschichte war ich mir sicher, dass sie nicht mehr von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde, sondern von lautlosem Lachen. Als ich das eine oder andere Mal nach unten gesehen hatte, waren die Tränenspuren getrocknet und ihre Mundwinkel nach oben gezogen. Irgendwann ist sie eingeschlafen, doch ich erzähle weiter, wie ich mit ein paar anderen zehnjährigen Rebellen mitten in der Nacht in den Obstgarten des katholischen Klosterinternats eingebrochen bin, um ein paar Mäuse auszusetzen. „Die Schuldirektorin war eine alte Hexe." berichte ich leise.

Die Tür geht auf. Miriam erfasst die Situation und gestikuliert Piet leise zu sein. Während sie mit ein paar Einkaufstüten vorbeischleichen, gibt sie mir zu verstehen, dass Bea schläft. Ich nicke und fahre fort. „Sie war so eine strenge und humorlose Nonne. Sie hatte panische Angst vor den Nagern."

Miriam lächelt mir ermutigend zu.

„Du hättest ihre spitzen Schreie hören sollen, von denen das ganze Internat geweckt wurde. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wer mehr Angst hatte: sie oder die Mäuse."

Die Tür geht erneut auf und Lara kommt auf Zehenspitzen herein. An ihren roten Augen sehe ich, dass sie auch Bescheid weiß.

Miriam stellt leise Teller und einen vollen Brotkorb auf den Tisch. Draußen ist es bereits dunkel. Sie fragt mich mit einer wortlosen Geste, ob ich hungrig bin.

Ich nicke und setze mich langsam auf. So vorsichtig wie möglich, um Bea nicht zu wecken, hebe ich sie an und rutsche unter ihr vom Sofa. Ihren Kopf bette ich auf ein Kissen. Lara reicht mir eine Decke, die ich über sie ausbreite. Ich streichle ihr noch einmal über den Kopf, um mich zu vergewissern, dass sie schläft. Dann gehe hinter Lara her zum Esstisch.

„Sie hat seit Tagen kaum was gegessen." flüstert Miriam. „Dabei braucht sie jedes bisschen Kraft."

Wir setzen uns und Piet reicht mir den Brotkorb.

„Danke." Ich blicke wieder zu Bea hinüber. „Jetzt ist erstmal einiges raus."

Piet schluckt seinen Bissen Wurstbrot hinunter. „Das mit Mama war damals ganz schön schlimm. Aber Bea hat am meisten darunter gelitten."

Ich lächle. „Und mich nennt sie immer das Sensibelchen." Piet nimmt den Versuch, die Stimmung zu heben, an und streicht Lara, deren Augen verdächtig schimmern, über die Wange. Diese atmet durch und lächelt zurück.

Ich blicke wieder zu Bea hinüber. „Hat sie wirklich geglaubt, ich würde sie in so einem Moment alleine lassen?" frage ich leise an Miriam gewandt.

Sie wechselt einen Blick mit Piet und zuckt mit dem Schultern. „Niemand sollte so etwas miterleben, vor allem nicht mit gerade mal 21 Jahren."

„Bea war jünger." wirft Piet ein.

„Ja," bestätigt Miriam und blickt zwischen uns hin und her. „Gerade deswegen. Wenn es wirklich Krebs ist, wird eine Menge auf euch zukommen. Auf uns alle."

Ich nehme einen Schluck Orangensaft. „Wir haben bereits so viel durchgemacht. Wir zwei gegen den Rest der Welt."

Miriam legt eine Hand auf meine und drückt sie. „Diesmal sind wir aber auch noch da. Ich weiß, du wirst oft unterschätzt und dass du sehr viel mehr packst, als man dir zutraut."

Ich erwidere ihr Lächeln und sie zieht ihre Hand zurück.

„Aber wir sind eine Familie."

Piet hebt sein Glas. „Darauf trinke ich." Piet und ich stoßen an.

Lara beugt sich nach vorne und stützt sich auf dem Tisch ab. „Ey, bist du sicher, dass du zu dieser verrückte Sippe gehören willst?" Sie gestikuliert im Kreis.

„Hey." Miriam schmeißt grinsend ein Brötchen nach ihr. Lara fängt es auf. „Was denn? Ganz ehrlich: Teenagerschwangerschaft, Ehebruch, leidenschaftliche Versöhnung, eine verbotene Affäre, Krebs,… Bei so viel Drama machen wir jeder RTL-Familie Konkurrenz."

Piet steigt mit ein. „,Die Familie Vogel – eine Familie mit Vogel'"

„Ich kenn auch schon den Titelsong." behauptet Miriam und stupst ihren Zeigefinger gegen die Schläfe. Wir fallen alle mit ein und pfeifen fünf Mal im Chor. Dann brechen wir in Gelächter aus.

„Was für eine geniale Komposition. Die solltest du unbedingt Frank vorstellen." schlage ich Miriam vor. Sie guckt mich gespielt mit großen überraschten Augen an. „Frank Peters? Der Musikproduzent? Glaubst du, ich würde überhaupt einen Termin bei ihm kriegen?"

Lara verdreht lachend die Augen. „Mama, _du_ machst seine Termine."

Miriam grinst. „Ach ja, richtig." Dann sieht sie an mir vorbei. „Hey." sagt sie sanft. Ich drehe mich um. Bea kommt ins Licht. Ihre Augen sind noch ein wenig gerötet und ihr Haar durcheinander, aber immerhin wirkt sie nicht mehr so blass wie vorhin.

„Hey." sagt sie. Dann schlingt sie von hinten die Arme um mich, küsst meinen Hals und drückt mich fest, bevor sie mich wieder los lässt.

„Hast du Hunger?" frage ich sie liebevoll, mich daran erinnernd, was Miriam gesagt hat.

Bea nickt. „Bärenhunger."

Während des restlichen Abends scheinen die Probleme so unendlich weit weg, dass wir sie fast vergessen. Der Orangensaft weicht bald dem Rotwein und Piet erzählt von einigen Streichen, die er Bea gespielt hat. Lara schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf, als Miriam eine Anekdote aus ihrer Schulzeit erzählt, in der sie und Piet sich heimlich für ein Schäferstündchen aus dem Elternhaus geschlichen hatten. In all dem Gelächter, in der warmen, familiären Atmosphäre, fühle ich mich so wohl wie noch nie. Bea blüht auf, fällt in die Geschichten mit ein. Mit großem Appetit isst sie drei Käsebrote. Sie strahlt und nascht Cocktailtomaten. Eine platzt beim Reinbeißen und spritzt auf mein Hemd. Lachend will sie den Fleck mit einer Serviette entfernen, doch ich nehme nur ihre Hand und küsse sie grinsend. Lara erzählt von einem Volleyballtraining, in dem sie so blöd gestolpert war, dass sie eine ganze Bank umgeworfen hatte. Und dann den Aufschlag so versaut hatte, dass der Ball ins Netz und dann direkt zurück in ihr Gesicht geflogen war. Irgendwann nimmt Bea auf dem Tisch meine Hand in ihre und lehnt sich vertrauensvoll an meiner Schulter an.

* * *

Als ich nach dem Zähneputzen in Boxershorts Beas Zimmer betrete, steht sie nackt vor dem Spiegel. Ich schließe die Tür und gehe langsam auf sie zu. Sie hält erst ihre eine Brust zur Seite, dann auch die andere und betrachtet sich mit abschätzendem Blick. Schließlich streicht sie ihre offenen Haare so streng zurück, als möchte sie herausfinden, wie sie mit Glatze aussieht. Sie fängt meinen Blick auf, in dem nur Bewunderung und Liebe liegt. Sie lässt ihr Haar wieder fallen und dreht sich zu mir um. Sie streckt wortlos ihren Arm nach mir aus und für einen Moment stehen wir nur da uns sehen uns an. Ich weiß, ich muss ihr die Kontrolle überlassen über den Augenblick, soweit es möglich ist. Sie muss es sein, die bestimmt, wie es weitergeht. Und ich warte einfach.

Sie mustert mich, sucht wahrscheinlich nach einem Anzeichen von Mitleid oder Angst oder gar Abscheu. Abscheu vor dem Krebs.

Vor der Krankheit, die sie zeichnen wird.

Vor ihr.

Als sie nichts davon finden kann, lächelt sie schließlich zaghaft und ich bin froh, dass ich sie nicht enttäuscht habe. Sie führt meine Hände zu ihren Brüsten, zeigt mir an ihrem linken Busen außen kurz nach dem Ansatz den Knoten. Er fühlt sich hart an im Vergleich zu dem umgebenden weichen Gewebe. Ich nicke nur, dann beginne ich ihre Brüste zu streicheln. Sie schließt die Augen, als ich auf die Knie gehe, ihren kranken Busen auf jeder gesunden Stelle küsse und auch den anderen zärtlich liebkose. Ihr Atem geht schneller. Sie seufzt erregt, wenn ich ihre Brustwarzen berühre.

Sie lässt keine Sekunde zu, dass meine Hände ihre Brüste verlassen. Nicht, als sie meine Boxershorts auszieht und mich auf sie zieht. Nicht, als wir uns so leidenschaftlich küssen, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Nicht, als sie mir das Kondom überstreift und auch nicht, als sie auf mir sitzt, mich in sie hinein gleiten lässt und beginnt, mich zu reiten. Ich staune über dieses wunderschöne Geschöpf über mir. Ihr weiches Fleisch umgibt mich. Ich richte mich auf, um sie zu küssen. Sie schlingt die Arme um meinen Hals und statt ihre Lippen auf meine zu legen, fährt sie mit ihrer Zungenspitze darüber und fordert mich heraus.

Der kühle Luftzug ist ungewohnt, doch als ich meine Augen öffne und ihrem intensiven Blick begegne, fühle ich die Gänsehaut, die meinen ganzen Körper überzieht. Wir sehen uns an und beobachten unsere Zungen, wie sie einander berühren, miteinander spielen, und sich streicheln. Dieser Kuss ist so einzigartig, so intim und sexy, dass ich schon jetzt kurz vorm Explodieren bin. Ich will in sie stoßen, sie fühlen und die verzückten Geräusche hören, die sie immer von sich gibt. Diese Mischung aus hörbarem Atem und leisem Schreien, nach der ich schon seit unserer ersten Nacht so verrückt bin. Sie lässt mich los, nimmt meine Hände und weist mich an, ihren Busen und ihre Brustwarzen fester zu streicheln. Sie zieht ihre Beckenbodenmuskeln zusammen und ich stöhne auf in Wonne, aber auch in größter Not, mich zurückzuhalten. Ich versuche mich abzulenken und konzentriere mich auf ihre Anweisung. Ich lecke über ihre Brustwarze und fahre mit sanftem Druck mit dem Zeigefinger über die andere. Sie beginnt wieder, mich zu reiten, erst langsam, dann schneller. Sie packt meine Hände. „Härter!" fordert sie keuchend. „Fester!" Ich versuche mit immer größere Mühe die starke, intensive und sich unglaublich gut anfühlende Reibung zu ignorieren, knabbere vorsichtig mit den Zähnen an der einen Brustwarze, während ich die andere zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nehme. Ich will sie nicht verletzen, weiß aber, dass sie sie spüren will. Bea ist mittlerweile lauter, als ich es von ihr kenne. Sie hat sonst immer Angst, dass jemand uns hört. Sie stöhnt bei jedem Stoß und ich bin so fasziniert von der Ekstase in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, dass ich für einen Moment mein eigenes Bedürfnis zu kommen vergesse. Ich will sie weiter treiben, will, dass sie vergisst und nur noch genießt. Ich will, dass sie alles ausblendet, außer dieser Verzückung auf höchstem Niveau nichts mehr wahrnimmt.

Wir sind beide mittlerweile verschwitzt und ich schmecke das Salz auf ihrer Haut. Ich bearbeite ihre Brüste noch intensiver, lasse sie spüren. Mit meiner rechten Hand fahre ich zwischen ihre Beine, lasse sie dann in dem dunklen Dreieck ruhen und massiere mit dem Daumen ihre Klitoris. Plötzlich zuckt sie heftig zusammen, zieht mich eng an sich und schreit leise in meine Schulter. Die Wellen ihres heftigen Orgasmus' sind zu viel für mich und wir kommen gemeinsam, halten uns stöhnend an einander fest. Ich streichle zart den Bereich um ihre Klitoris, massiere sie mit drei Fingern, während ich mich pulsierend in ihr entleere.

Heftig atmend lassen wir uns fallen. Sie liegt auf mir und nach ein paar Atemzügen sieht sie auf. Ich hätte Schamesröte erwartet, zumindest ein wenig Verlegenheit, doch stattdessen strahlt sie nur. Ich grinse zurück und dann beginnen wir zu lachen. Glücklich und erschöpft, befreit und erleichtert.


End file.
